resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Germany is a country in Central Europe. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Denmark, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by Poland and Czechoslovakia; to the south by Austria and Switzerland; and to the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Holland. History Germany entered the Great War against the Allied powers when Britain and France invaded the German colony of Togoland in West Africa on August 1914. By October 1918, Germany became exhausted from the war and requested a ceasefire. In order to meet peace talk conditions, the country became a parliamentary democratic state under the Weimar Republic. Germany was able to recover from the war thanks to the strong support of the European Trade Organization, and became a member of the organization. Germany continued to support the Weimar Republic which triumphed over the Nationalist Socialist Party in September, 1930. Over time the combination between a prosperous Germany and the ETO brought forth major technological advancements throughout Europe, such as the creation of the Tricon Rail Line, a network of high-speed train lines that opened all corners of Europe to fast, cheap, and easy travel.Tricon Rail Line Boosting its restored glory were the 1936 Olympics, hosted in Berlin, which held the record for most competing countries in the Olympic Games. Concerned of Russia's isolationism, German Federal Intelligence agents were sent into Russia in June 1938. The agents broke through the Belarus/Russian border and to their amazement they discovered ghost towns and abandoned villages near the border. This led to the belief that the Russians were experimenting with either biological or chemical weapons. However, this was disprove with the outbreak of the Chimeran invasion in December 1949. As a result, millions of refugees from Eastern Europe fled to the west for safety, and Germany's geography became the focal point of refuge. Even before the Chimera invaded Germany, the German government was on the brink of collapse due to the country's sudden massive humanitarian burden.The Scorched Earth Realizing the futility of confronting the inevitable invasion, the German government ordered a mass evacuation of the country. As refugee camps were built along the Rhine River, the military of Germany and Luxembourg were ordered to follow a scorched earth policy. From Bonn to Luxembourg, they destroyed anything of value that the Chimera could use to their advantage. However, their efforts had been in vain as they had no complete knowledge of the Chimera at that time, and the Chimera had no need to use human resources apart from human bodies themselves. The Chimera eventually took Germany, as the remains of the German military and government urgently contacted for aid from their UED allies, but only to fall on deaf ears.The Last Reich During Germany's occupation, the Chimera established a Conversion Center in Bonn, where the facility drained the Rhine River into a dried-up riverbed in order for the Conversion Center to function; and the extensive layout of a Chimeran shipyard in Gerolstein, known by the Maquis as the "Chimeran Construction Zone" which constructs a portion of the Chimeran fleet. Trivia *Germany's scorched earth policy occurs in both the Resistance series and World War II for the same reasons, but different enemies. In Resistance, Germany knew they were fighting a losing battle against the Chimera and ordered that everything that can help these 'beasts' in the East should be destroyed so that the Chimera would starve and die out. Obviously it didn't go as plan. In World War II, Germany was trying to defend all its sides from the Allies, and they knew they were losing in which Adolf Hitler ordered that everything that could help the Allies should be destroyed in a hope to weaken the enemies so they would get crushed by the last of the German army; but, this failed and Germany eventually lost the war. *In Resistance: Retribution the German tanks were referred to as "Iron Horses". The tank on the intel picture is a PzKpfw V Panther. Sources Category:Countries